Steve: A Demigod in Minecraftia
by OriginalCandyHorse
Summary: Steve, the son of Percy and Annabeth, and his dog, Wolfy, get sucked into the world of Minecraftia and a war he shouldn't be in.


**Before we start anything, we would like to say that first of all, OBVIOUSLY we do not own ****_Minecraft_**** or the****_ Percy Jackson and the Olympians_**** series NOR DO WE CLAIM TO. Minecraft belongs to Notch and (team) Mojang and the PJO series belongs to Rick Riordan and ****_Disney Hyperion_****. **

**Sorry if I'm forgetting anything.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I was driving home from my job by myself at the Everything Repair Shop I own. It's an okay-sized shop, but it doesn't get many customers. It seems like no one wants to get their computers fixed anymore. Just spend even more money to buy a slightly newer but barley better one. I _do_, however, make some money on repairing cars, because I do it WAY cheaper than most places. It's mostly because instead of buying new parts from the company, I just make new ones. Although it does help that my mom is a daughter of Athena. (Yes the Greek god.)

So anyway, My dad is Percy Jackson, the guy who beat Kronos and saved Mount Olympus and blah blah blah. Annabeth (A daughter of Athena) was his girlfriend and so they got married and had me. I guess that makes me some kind of half-blood. I'm a two-quarters blood or something. Also, I have their combined powers so it's pretty nice. Anyway they let me be a counselor at camp half -blood. So that's Just to clarify who I am.

I was driving a truck I built with special parts and extra features. It was "slightly" illegal, but you wouldn't know unless you were an expert like me or spent a lot of time playing around with it. It was about eight-ish at night when I pulled up into my driveway, starting to feel a bit weird for some reason. I got out of my car and walked up the clean white sidewalk-like path that leads from the driveway to my doorstep. I was looking down while I was walking and I thought about how the pathway reflected the dark blue light from the beautiful starry night sky but I felt too weird to care. It started getting increasingly more important to me that I get inside as something important must be in there.

I fumbled around in my pockets for my keys for a while, but I was too distracted and I couldn't get them, as the thought of just getting inside already was taking over my mind. The evil beige door was mocking me, frowning at me with its upside-down 5-sectioned semicircular window. Eventually I got so impatient and annoyed I decided to just kick the door down. When I kicked the door the first time, it made a few small cracks. The second time, it almost broke through but it set off my house alarm. I took a few steps back, then I RAN through the door and crashed inside. I noticed that I still wasn't satisfied, even though I was in the relative safety of my home. After thinking about it for a second, I realized that I would have to look around for whatever was so important that I find.

I looked around at the various pictures and paintings on the walls of the short hallway that separates my door from the rest of my house. For some reason I knew where it was, and of course I knew how to get there because, well it _is_ my house. I walked to the end of the short hall, and made a u-turn to the left, where the door to the staircase to the basement was. I ran my right hand along the right railing for balance as I walked down the small spiral staircase. When I was at the base of the stairs, I turned the lights on, but a second later they flickered off. That's when I noticed something strange. A door was there that I was pretty sure hadn't existed when I was last in the basement.

I saw my dog, Wolfy, who was staring at the door trying to figure out what to make of it. Then, she turned around and ran to me, excited to see that I was back. Wolfy is a large-ish dog with white fur and a blue collar. She welcomed me home by jumping up and licking my face excitedly, and then she hopped back down to my side. We started to walk forward, not knowing what lied ahead, but it was drawing me in, calling to me. We were both nervous, but having each other nearby made us feel safer. The mysterious room started to glow brighter as we came closer, and I started to hear some of the strangest noises I'd ever heard.

I slowly started to walk faster and faster, until eventually I came to the door and stopped. It felt like space and reality itself was warping. I wrapped my hand around the doorknob and took a deep breath as I took a potentially last look at my house (or my basement at least). Finally I opened the door and I saw what seemed like some kind of portal. It was blocky and colorful. I wanted to run, but I couldn't. Suddenly, everything started turning blocky. My memories were fading fast. The sound was deafening. I felt like I was inside the sun. The Universe pixelated. Atoms turned into cubes.

Then my mind went blank.

I woke up in a daze, lying on my back on the soft grass and staring up at the sun. I slowly turned my head left and right and looked around. What was this place? I didn't really know what happened or how I got there. I couldn't remember much from before, except for my skills at creating and building with limited materials, my dog, and my name: Steve.


End file.
